


Fun

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, friends - Freeform, it is what it is, well a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I really, really suck at titles xD
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent xD  
> I wanted to do something different, so I hope everyone likes this.

Sejun was relaxing in bed trying to finish, a book he’d started last week. Even though he hadn’t looked he knew, that Byungchan had walked into his room. And chosen to sit on his bed, it was quiet which is what he needed. What he hadn’t expected was; what Byungchan had in mind. He was casually touching his thigh, Sejun _tried_ to not to react. But he was wearing boxers, so he couldn’t help but, have a reaction. It certainly didn’t go unnoticed, “you know what is more fun than reading?”

Of course, there was no response.

Byungchan smirked. He moved his hand up, knowing that this simple gesture was affecting him. It was clear since Sejun’s breathing had changed a little, and it was easy to see he was a little hard. “You can’t ignore me” it falls quiet, naturally, Sejun would say he could. But he’s stuck on the same page, and same stupid sentence. “I can” Byungchan moves his hand again, this time he moves his hand around. Inching that much closer to his cock, once again his breathing changes. He’s attempting to show no emotion, “are you sure about that.”

After a moment or two, Sejun says; “I hate you.” Byungchan laughs a little “no, you don’t” he leans in so he can whisper. “You want this as much as I do,” when Sejun doesn’t say anything. He decides to step things up, he straddles him sitting just above his knees. It isn’t long after that Sejun closes his book, he looks at him. He points out “I was almost finished that book,” Byungchan tilts his head. “So? You can finish it later” he takes a deep breath, “besides I’m bored and I know the perfect way to fix it.”

Sejun wishes he’d move “and, that was to annoy me?” He hates the fact that Byungchan laughs a little. “Well that’s part of it” he places his hands, on Sejun’s boxers. “I think it’s time you lost these,” of course, he could prove him wrong. But he can’t say no to him, so as Byungchan starts to remove them, he doesn’t stop him. There’s no sign of hesitation as he teases him, with a firm but, gentle grip on his half hard cock. Sejun is well aware that Byungchan is looking at him, watching to see how he’s going to react.

He begins to move his hand slowly, as he manages to draw out a few moans. He moves a little quicker, it isn’t long before he’s hard. That’s when he steps it up a notch, teasing him a little more. He then changes his position a little, so he can suck on the tip. And lap up the precome that’s oozed out a little, Sejun attempts to stop himself from moaning. But he can’t not when Byungchan is looking at him, as he takes all of him in. No surprise that he starts off slow, doing it deliberately to annoy him. But that soon changes.

As he pulls away, then takes him in again. But moves faster causing Sejun to lose control, after a few minutes he manages. “I’m gonna come” Byungchan doesn’t slow down, then it’s only a manner of minutes before he comes. Of course, he takes his time and, makes sure he’s clean. Sejun comes back to reality when Byungchan moves away, he can see that he’s hard. Without thinking he asks; “would you like some help with that,” he’s not surprised that Byungchan smirks a little. “No, I can do it myself,” before getting off the bed.

“While thinking about you” it doesn’t help, that Sejun blushes a little “oh my god.” With that Byungchan leaves the room, laughing “have fun trying to read now.” He heads to the bathroom, to wash up. Sejun can’t get his concentration back, so he reaches for his phone. He’s caught off guard when he receives a message, _“I can tell I ruined your night xD.”_ He holds it together while silently cursing his friend, he comes up with what he thinks is the perfect reply. But just as he’s about to send it, he gets another message.

_“I think next time we should do it in the shower ;).”_

He’s glad he’s alone so Byungchan, can’t see how much he’s blushing. _“I hate you sometimes”_ without missing a beat, _“no, you don’t, you love me.”_ Sejun takes a deep breath and, replies with _“no I don’t >.>.” _He’s startled when he hears, “don’t be mean hyung.” He silently curses him again “I hate when you do that,” Byungchan pouts a little “I know you don’t.” Sejun isn’t sure what to say, or even do anymore. So, he says a simple “good night Byungchan,” it falls quiet for a moment “good night Sejun.”

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

A few days pass with nothing happening, then Byungchan suggests that they go out and, have some fun. Sejun simply thinks they’ll have some drinks, and have a good time. It’s a little busy when they walk in the club, they head to the bar and get a drink. They find a spot to sit Byungchan was looking around, at everyone on the dance floor. He misses the fact that Sejun ends up flirting, with a very good-looking guy. Well at first he does it’s only when, Sejun finishes his drink and, heads off to dance. Byungchan _tries_ not to think much of it.

He does his best to enjoy his drink, and not look at the way their dancing. Or at how close they are, it’s no surprise that no one approaches him. Not that Byungchan would dance with anyone else, he _shouldn’t_ feel this way. They aren’t together, they’re friends. Roommates and, nothing more. Or are they a lot more than that? After a couple of songs. Sejun ends up disappearing with his new friend, it isn’t hard to know where they’re heading. And with that Byungchan gets up and, gets another drink determined to forget how he feels.

By the time Sejun reappears beside him, he’s a little intoxicated. And Sejun has a hickey on his neck, of course, Byungchan isn’t bothered by it. It’s clear that he can’t stop smiling, with no hesitation he grabs his hand and drags him home. Sejun doesn’t argue, he just waits until they get home. It’s quiet the whole time, which causes him to think something is wrong. Getting inside he asks; “what’s wrong,” Byungchan takes his time. “Nothing” he pushes him against the wall, “I see you had some fun, with that guy.”

Sejun can’t stop himself from smiling, “yes, I did” his smile falters a little. With the look that he’s receiving, “hyung _I’m_ the only one you should have fun with.” It’s obvious what he’s implying, it’s quiet as he thinks of what to say. He leans in close enough “I think, that things should change” with that he roughly kisses him. Sejun is stunned it takes him a few seconds, but he kisses back. He holds onto him, letting Byungchan take control of the situation. After a few minutes he drags him, to his room.

They collapse onto the bed with Sejun underneath him, he begins to roll his hips. Causing them both to moan, Byungchan decides to leave his mark on him. “No one else should be able to see you like this,” the first thing to go was his shirt. He left a kisses on his chest, before making his way down. He stops to remove his pants, Sejun lays there. Byungchan removes his own shirt, before getting comfortable in between his legs. “This is going to be fun” he doesn’t doubt him, not when he kissed his thighs.

And deliberately avoiding where he needed it the most, “no teasing” Byungchan smirks a little. “I can tease if I want to,” not only did he teasingly touch his cock. He also started to prep him, Sejun was beginning to feel overwhelmed. As he moaned uncontrollably and, even without looking he knew that Byungchan was loving it. “I-If you don’t stop now I’m going to come,” no surprise that he did stop. It was quiet as he got off the bed, he was quick to remove his pants. As he slowly filled him up, Sejun kissed him.

He didn’t mind that Byungchan wasn’t gentle at all, it partly due to the fact that he wanted him, to lose his mind. Which didn’t take long, they were both lost in a world of pleasure. After a little while they both came, Sejun was first. Byungchan carried on for another couple of minutes, they both took time catching their breath. It fell quiet as they laid there, neither wanting to say anything. It’s not hard to tell things are different between them, with a few things playing on his mind. Sejun can’t help but, feel curious.

“Why didn’t you say anything” Byungchan doesn’t say anything, it’s clear why after a few minutes he says. “I don’t know” Sejun looked at him, “it’s not like there’s anyone that could come between us.” Byungchan smiled a little “I know,” he couldn’t stop himself from asking. “What about that guy at the club,” he’s surprised when Sejun laughs a little. “Nothing happened with him, he certainly wanted something.” Of course, he’s confused him “okay, but what about the hickey on your neck.” It falls quiet.

Sejun took a moment “that’s all he managed, before he ended up throwing up.” With that Byungchan sat up “then why were, you smiling” he wanted to know. Sejun smiled slyly “I’m not going to tell you,” before he could say anything else. He was quick to sit up and, kiss him. It was exactly what they needed, then it was all “come on, we should clean up.” It was supposed to be a simple shower, it turned into them unable to keep their hands to themselves. 


End file.
